


let the rain fall

by punkhale



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [41]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Post 3a, Thunderstorms, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 16:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3495149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkhale/pseuds/punkhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The drive was long but Kali wanted to be as far away from Beacon Hills as possible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let the rain fall

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt:** Kalifer + “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”

The drive was long but Kali wanted to be as far away from Beacon Hills as possible. She had Julia with her, or Jennifer, it was Jennifer now, and she had never wanted to escape from other werewolves so quickly. Going back for her former emissary had been stupid, she knew that, but she couldn’t leave her. Not again, and not when she could save her. 

When Kali gave her the bite, Jennifer’s body accepted it easily, just like she always knew it would. Her wounds began healing immediately and it wasn’t long before they were staring at each other, both of them whole for the first time in years.

They fought about it, of course, Jennifer lashing out about the loss of her powers and Kali arguing that it would hardly matter if she was dead. It hadn’t been a long fight. Jennifer didn’t want to die and being a werewolf just meant that she had different kinds of powers; and she had Kali to teach her. 

The road stretched out before them, dark and winding, rain beating down as the sky flashed with lightening, claps of thunder echoing every few minutes. The storm had started up not long after they left Beacon Hills and hadn’t subsided since.

"Pull over," Jennifer said suddenly, tearing her eyes away from the window and fixing on Kali. 

"Why?" Kali asked, gripping the steering wheel instinctively. The last thing she needed was for her to take off.

"I want to feel the rain."

Kali pulled the car over onto the side of the road and looked at her. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you want to stop and feel the rain?”

Jennifer nodded, eyes wide and pleading. Her long hair hung in tangles around her shoulders and she was wearing one of Kali’s t-shirts and borrowed jeans, her own clothes having been destroyed. Her face was different from before, when she was still Julia, but she was just as beautiful. 

"Okay," she said after a long moment. Jennifer’s lips tilted into a small smile and Kali returned it before unlocking the doors. Jennifer climbed out of the car, arms outstretched the sky as she let the rain wash over her. She was soaked through almost instantly, the lightning illuminating her form in flashes. Kali watched through the windshield, her heart pounding in her chest. She’d always resented the way Julia had made her feel, soft and vulnerable, things Kali had never wanted to be again. But looking at her now, looking at her as Jennifer, after everything that had happened, she found she didn’t much care, not at the moment anyways.

When Jennifer had gotten her fill of the rain and was thoroughly drenched, she climbed back into the car, a smile on her face. A full smile, not just the idea of one like before.

Kali reached out her hand as she started the car. Jennifer took it and they drove back into the night.


End file.
